


the set up

by xonepeacelovex



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, Gen, Lee Know - Freeform, Revenge, Stay, Stray Kids Angst, Stray Kids Fluff, Stray Kids Imagines, Stray Kids Scenarios, childhood enemies to lovers, hwang hyunjin - Freeform, kim seungmin - Freeform, stray kids - Freeform, stray kids au, stray kids fanfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xonepeacelovex/pseuds/xonepeacelovex
Summary: Revenge. How far it will take you?
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Minho - Relationship, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Reader, Reader - Relationship, Stray Kids Ensemble/Everyone, lee know - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is really a oneshot but due to popular demand aka one comment I decided to continue it to a series. I'm updating everything on Tumblr. I might post some of my new works here from Tumblr. (When my laptop charger finally works.😬) If you like what I write you can visit my Tumblr account, @xonepeacelovex. Thank you! Enjoy~

“We have someone to introduce to you", your friends, Hyunjin and Seungmin, says through a video call. And with that, the real reason for the video call date is out in the open. You roll your eyes, “Come on guys…”, whining. “We know, we know Y/N. But we are a bit worried that you will grow alone,” Seungmin counterback. “But that’s the plan hunny," reminding them.

“I told you Seungmin,Y/N will not like this.” Hyunjin said, afraid of upsetting you. “Don’t blame this on me Hyunjin. This is your great idea," Seungmin said irritated with Hyunjin.

Seeing your friends fight over this, you sigh deeply. “Okay. Both of you stop it. Who is this guy anyway?”, you asked, also curious with your friends’ choice. 

“Minho. Lee Minho."

Upon hearing the name, you immediately ask Seungmin and Hyunjin for a picture. Thinking you are saying yes to this, they both immediately said good things about him.

“Ting!”, the sound of your phone, indicating a new message just arrived. Opening the message, your eyes widen. 

“Oh my gosh Seungmin. Y/N likes him already,” Hyunjin said giggling. “Do you guys sent a photo of me to him?", you asked still looking at the picture. Not believing what you are seeing. “Not yet,” Seungmin said. You breathed deeply, relieve.

“Okay. Don’t send anything to him,” you said with a stern voice. “Yah! Y/N! You are beautiful human being," Hyunjin replied, pouting. 

You smirk, looking forward to meet your childhood enemy. “I know hunny,” reasurring Hyunjin you know you are.


	2. the set up

You look again at your wristwatch for the nth time since you've arrived at the restaurant. He's running late... on your first date. 

Does he remember you already? Is that why he is ditching you right now? 

The waitress approach your table again, asking if you like anything, other than the water she served you 20 minutes ago. 

Should you leave already or treat yourself in this fancy restaurant? You are sure Minho will not come anyway. 

Looking through the menu, you decided to eat. It's past nine already and you haven't eaten lunch in your work earlier. You know this will happen. Why I didn't think he'll remember me? He's playing his game again. The thought of taking undertime in your work for this date makes you angry. I should have finished my work and made him wait instead if he'll ever come to this date.

"Hi. Y/N right?" you heard a voice, out of breath. You immediately bring down the menu. He's in front of you, in the flesh, panting and sweating. The picture Seungmin sent to you didn't do his face a justice."Yes," you said and he sits down. 

"I'm Minho," bringing his right hand for you to shake, smiling softly, "I'm sorry for being late," he apologized. "It's okay," you replied, eyes still on him. He lets go of your hands and that's how you got out of trance. 

"What do you want to eat?" you asked, while he is wiping his sweat with a handkerchief. He looked at you innocently, eyes shining brightly, a smile on his face. Is he really Minho? When did he became cute? The last time you remember him, he got this stupid smirk everytime. 

"I'll have what you'll have," he said. "Okay," looking at the waitress who had a cheeky smile on her face. You look at her confused, "We'll have two steaks, please. Thank you-", looking at her name tag, "Yeji." Yeji took your orders and walks away happily. 

"I'm sorry Y/N. I can't text you because I don't have your number... yet," he apologized again. Is he hintjng you should give him your number? "Yeah, Seungmin must have forgotten to give me your number too," you smile at him for first time tonight.

The date went well, too well, to be honest. You expected it to be a disaster like how you remember your interactions with him before. The plan to get back at him was thrown out of the window and you don't like it. Once you have a plan you want to stick and follow through it. 

"Can I see you again?" he asked you, hands on pockets, cheeks are red as tomatoes. Is it because of cold? Minho offered to walk you to the bus stop even it's already late and really cold. 

"Of course," you handed him your phone, "you can give me your number." 

He smiles at that, and you thought he is really cute. "Of course," he stutters. He type his number and give your phone back while you call his number right away. "That's my number. Please save it."

Maybe you can do that on second date.

He waited for your bus to arrive and see you off before he walks away from the bus stop. He's such a gentleman. You bit your lip, at that thought. Shaking your head as if the thought will leave your mind. No. No. No. You're pretty sure he's the same Minho, your childhood enemy, the one who said you'll never be enough for anyone. You're determined to prove him wrong this time.


	3. the set up

It’s fate. He wants to believe it’s fate that brought you two together. But that’s not really the case. The reason you two met again is because of Hyunjin or more of what he ask from Hyunjin. 

He saw your picture in Hyunjin’s phone while he’s passing by the boy after their dance lesson. You are between the two tall boys, Hyunjin and Seungmin, smiling brightly towards the camera. 

He’s in disbelief. So the next thing he did was to asked Hyunjin to accompany him for lunch, his treat. Hyunjin, of course, said yes, it’s free food afterall. What he didn’t knew was Minho has a favor to ask from him.

“What??!” Hyunjin is looking at him, he was about to eat, spoon midway to his mouth, when Minho asked about you. “What about Y/N?” putting down his spoon.

“Can you set up us?” Minho asked again in which the boy in front of him got intrigued. “Is this the reason for the free lunch?”, he asked Minho again, “Just so I thought this is because I did well back there,” he said, sulking. 

Minho rolled his eyes, “You did well Hyunjin. But this treat is for the favor I’m asking. I saw the picture on your phone and I think Y/N and I will click,” he explained. Hyunjin touched his chin, looking far, thinking about it, “I don’t know Minho,” he shrugs. “I don’t think Y/N is looking for a relationship right now,” he said honestly.

“Can you try though? Can you ask Y/N?”, he said, pleading almost, holding Hyunjin’s hands. Minho is not someone to show interest in anything other than dancing and cats so seeing him like this made Hyunjin curious as to why he is suddenly showing interest on you. Maybe he really likes you like a love at first sight kind of thing. But he’s also afraid that he’ll be in the receiving end of your wrath once you know he set you up. 

“Please…” Minho tightens his hold to Hyunjin’s hands, trying his best to give him a puppy look. Hyunjin in disgust, takes back his hands. “Okay. Fine,” rolling his eyes. Maybe you’ll agree to this or not, whatever it is, he’ll ask for Seungmin’s help. 

“But make it look like it’s you who are doing the work. Don’t make it seem I’m the one asking for the date,” Minho said. Hyunjin scoffed at this but he nodded. Minho finally starts to eat, a cheeky grin on his face. He can eat like that because he will never know the fear of making you angry, Hyunjin thought. He also continues eating, if you’ll be mad at least he got free food.


	4. the set up

“Or even better make it look like a coincidence,” Minho suggested. There are now walking back to the dance studio for the afternoon session. Hyunjin look at him, bringing down the plastic spoon to the ice cream cup, “I won’t play cupid, if that’s what you’re asking,” he turned down Minho’s idea.

Minho suddenly reach for his ice cream in which Hyunjin, thanks to his reflex, avoided.

“Do you want me to make it look like an accident?” Hyunjin asked. Minho nodded eagerly. “I’ll make sure Y/N runs into you,” Minho’s eyes, filled with anticipation, “with a car,” Hyunjin added, then he quickly runs away from Minho.

Minho really wanted to burst because of Hyunjin’s antics but he’s reminded that he’s the one asking for the favor. Hyunjin, from a distance, walking leisurely now, is eating his ice cream again. He follows the guy while shaking his head in disbelief.

Why do he even asked Hyunjin this favor?

the second date

You waited for this day, not with the way you’ll usually anticipate dates. Not in a way that you are already tired even before getting out of your apartment for a date. You are excited. No. Excited is a good thing, right? Nervous? Are you nervous? That’s ridiculous. Why would you be nervous just for a date? 

Yet the way you always look at the door of the café tells otherwise. Not only that but your clammy hands already gave away what you are feeling. You are indeed nervous. 

It also didn’t help that he’s running late… again. And it’s making you even more nervous in every minute that passes. You wanted to cancel it cause it felt wrong to feel nervous but you waited anyway. 

30 minutes…

Until one hour has passed and Minho’s still not in sight. You should’ve cancel it the moment you felt anything but anger. Now you also feel disappointed, not at him, but at yourself. You can’t believe you are waiting or rather wasting time. No. The moment he asked for a second date you shouldn’t have agreed. 

What are you really expecting from your childhood enemy?


End file.
